ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tree is Within 10-ft. Radius of Apple
}} Tarquin tells Elan why he wasn't there when Elan was growing up. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Two Soldiers of the Empire of Blood Transcript Tarquin: I appreciate you giving me a taste of what I missed today. Elan: What do you mean? Tarquin: Your childhood. You know, doing all those childlike things with me today. Elan: Huh? Tarquin: We did all of those little kid activities today so that I would know what it would have been like, had I been there. Right? Elan: I'm not sure I'm following you, Dad. Tarquin: Never mind, just go wash up and get a bite to eat, the parade starts in two hours. Elan: Thanks Dad! Tarquin: Wait, Elan— Tarquin: I just wanted to take a moment to say how proud I am of you. Tarquin: I mean, of how you grew up. Tarquin: To tell the truth, I've been going out of my way to prevent having any more children since I left your mother, on account of how Nale turned out. Tarquin: I was afraid that any other offspring of mine would turn out as rotten as he did. Tarquin: But now that I've met you, and seen that you've grown up to be a hero, well... it makes me sad that I didn't get to be a part of your life. Elan: Dad, why... why did you leave? Just to go conquer a new country? Couldn't you have brought Mommy and me with you? Elan: Why didn't you ever come see me while I was growing up? Tarquin: Elan, that was—don't you know why? Didn't your mother ever tell you why we split up? Elan: No! All I know is that at Father-Son picnics, Mommy had to wear the fake mustache and it itched. Dad, it itched. Tarquin: Elan... your mother asked me to leave. It was her wish that I never see you—or Nale—ever again. Tarquin: I'm the one who took her to court for visitation rights, but she fought me every step of the way. Tarquin: Eventually, we reached a compromise where we each got one child. At that point, I was so tired of fighting that I agreed. Tarquin: I wrote you a letter telling you this when you turned 15. I guess your mother threw it away. Elan: Why—why would she do that? Tarquin: To keep you from seeking me out, I imagine. Women can be very petty. Elan: I can't believe my own mother lied to me! Tarquin: No sense being angry about it now, Elan. You found your way here anyway, and not a moment too soon— Panel with washed out colors, and Tarquin looking evil Tarquin: —because one way or the other, the destiny of this nation lies in your hands! Elan: Wait, what do you mean by that? Tarquin: Don't worry about it. Just some ominous foreshadowing for later. Elan: Oh, OK. Elan: Is that why the lights went down back there? Tarquin: Yeah, I had dimmers installed pretty early in the construction. Totally worth the cost. Elan: Nice! Trivia * The title puts a D&D spin on the old proverb, "the apple doesn't fall fall far from the tree", asserting a continuity of family characteristics. In this case it is the common flair for the dramatic shared by Tarquin and Elan. Certain effects in D&D will have a area of effect, such as a 10 foot radius. External Links * 751}} View the comic * 172091}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Learns the Truth About his Father